What Mistakes Can Lead To
by dusk2dawn
Summary: SEQUAL to Its Human To make Mistakes; Serena and Darien Alternate Reality, How a mistake can lead to the greatest tresure youve ever had. I wont contunue if you guys dont review!


Hiya Minna, this is the sequel to 'its human to make mistakes' hope you enjoy it. This is only the first chappie, ill write more if I get reviews. I also wanna thank my editor. Thanks the story wouldn't have been so good with out her.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Interupted   
  
"Raye, who was that woman that helped you? Was it Serenity?" A tall man in a white lab coat asked.   
  
"Yeah that was Serenity Violet, she's a good friend of mine. We've known each other since high school. She helps me with the cases she's interested in." Raye said as she flipped her raven black hair over her shoulder. "Why are you asking Neph?"   
  
"Well, we need another lawyer," he answered casually, as he turned around to face a vanilla counter as Raye shot up from her chair in surprise.   
  
"What about me? Are you gonna fire me?!", she asked. A fire entered her violet eyes, while Nephlite turned back to her, smiling.   
  
"Calm down hon, Alex quit 2 days ago so we need someone to help you out." He walked over to her and gave her a cup of dark coffee. "If I fired you Raye, I wouldn't live to see tomorrow." He chuckled. "Now, about your little friend. Do you think she'd be interested?"   
  
"I could persuade her, if you really want me too," Raye answered, falling back into the chair   
  
"She's perfect for Darien you know, he's been alone for too long," he casually commented.   
  
"I knew that you had an alternate motive for hiring her.", she said smiling. "But you're right, he's been alone for too long. Sere would be the perfect cure for his icy self. I'll talk to Sere today.", Raye told him as she got up and left the room. She missed the look of longing his eyes held as they followed her retreating back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Please. Sere, pretty, pretty please." Raye was begging an exasperated looking Sere.   
  
"Uh, if I say yes will you stop bugging me?" the blonde asked as she flipped another page of the magazine.   
  
"You will? Oh my God, yes, I can't believe it. Thank you so much Sere.", the raven haired female screamed.   
  
"Alright, I'll call you later on, and tell you what you need. You don't mind starting tomorrow do you? Of course you don't. Anyway, I gotta run. See ya later Sere.", she said waving her hand as she exited the apartment. When the door closed the blonde put down the magazine and shook her head. 'I wonder what this is really about.' she thought. ' Ah well, I guess I'll have to wait and find out. Hope it isn't anything dangerous though. I need to clear my head. A walk sounds nice.' she thought as she got up and put a small black jacket on.   
  
The weather was mild, due to the spring climate. She let her feet lead her to wherever they wished to go as her mind wandered. And where did her mind wind up? On a certain raven haired man she had defended in court just a week back.. 'I wonder what he's doing now.', she wondered, and was rudely interrupted as she hit a large figure. Bracing herself, she awaited the cold cement to come into contact with her body.   
  
It never came.   
  
Instead she found herself in a soft embrace. Opening one eye, she saw the top of a dark head. Opening the other eye, she moved her eyes to look into deep ocean blue orbs that stared back at her. Time seemed to have stopped. Those eyes became her world, the center of her mind. Slowly, unconsciously, each inched toward the other, never breaking eye contact. Their lips only a mere fraction of an inch apart. So close that every breath one took the other felt.   
  
"Hey, Get a room you two.", an elderly woman yelled out of a window in a near house, bringing the pair out of their reverie. Shocked, Darien let go of the blonde angel, and   
  
Serena went crashing back down, quickly getting up.   
  
"Hi.", Darien said when Serena stood up.   
  
"Hello again," Serena said, as she blushed a bright red.   
  
"What are you doing out here, all by yourself?" he asked, a worried look on his face.   
  
"Oh, I was just taking a walk. What about you?", she answered.   
  
"Same. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me, milady?", he asked with an out   
  
stretched arm. Giggling, she took his arm.   
  
"Why of course, milord.", she answered. "So, where are we headed?"   
  
"Well, where would you like to go?", he asked huskilly.   
  
"Hmm, how 'bout the park?", she answered enthusiastically.   
  
"The park it is.", Darien said, turning the corner. "So., you're a lawyer, Miss Violet?"   
  
"Yeah, but only sometimes. I have a teaching degree too. And call me Serena, all my friends do."   
  
"Only if you call me Darien.", he answered   
  
"Ok Darien.", she said. She nodded her head to emphasize her answer. He loved the way his name seemed to sound so right coming out of her precious lips.   
  
"Alright, Serena, what is it you teach?"   
  
"8th grade history. And what, pray tell, did you receive you M.D for?"   
  
"I'm an emergency room doctor at St. Josephs.", he answered casually.   
  
"That must be tough.", she said.   
  
"Probably two times as tough and tiring to teach 8th grade.", he said, making her giggle. They slid into an easy conversation, each marveling at the others strengths and weaknesses. When they finally realized how late it was, the moon was shining over the crystal waters in the park.   
  
"Its late, I better get going.", she said, standing up. He stood with her. She tilted her head up to look at his face and whispered, "Bye." He leaned down towards her and suddenly ,they both heard a thump, as Darien clutched his head.   
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed "That hurt."   
  
Serena giggled, spotting the bandit, a squirrel (Winter: Squirrels are Evil creatures!!). She giggled hysterically.   
  
"I hate squirrels." (Winter: Go Darien!!! U know what I'm talkin' 'bout) he said with a scowl.   
  
"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow Darien.", Serena said, skipping away.   
  
"Huh, tomorrow? What? Uh, oh, bye Serena!!!", he said. 'Tomorrow?'  
  
*************  
  
Wat did u think???? If I get more reviews I'll write more so PLEASE review. By the way I wanted to say that the only 2 reviews I received for Its Human to Mistakes were form my editor and kyori-chan (kyori_himura1867@yahoo.com), who wanted another chapter. If I hadn't have gotten her review this story would not have written a sequel so this story goes out to kyori-chan For inspiring me. Thanks   
  
Winter 


End file.
